Conveyor belts are used in a wide variety of applications to move, position, and carry objects and materials. As such, many conveyor belts have been designed with a particular application or purpose in mind. For example, some conveyor belts include robust belts and strong rollers and motors to move large amounts of heavy or dense material, such as ore, dirt, gravel, and the like, from one place to another. Conveyor belts with specialized belts driven with precision motors or steppers have been developed to position and move materials, media, and parts during printing and manufacturing processes. For example, printers and printing presses can use conveyor belts to move print media (e.g., paper, cardstock, transparencies, boards, cardboard, etc.), in coordination with print heads, sprayers, or electro-photographic drums to produce a printed image, pattern, or graphic.